Weekends in Clovis
by Nellie.Gleek
Summary: CRISSCOLFER. Chris and Darren visits Chris family in Clovis. But it all just ends in disaster
1. Chapter 1

Weekend in Clovis part one

- Darren ! Chris screamed. Darren was directly on his feet.  
- Chris is it a fire or something Darren said  
- NO but please say we are busy this weekend please say that Chris said.  
- No we are not busy honey Darren answered  
- Fuck Chris said  
- Wait why are you asking Chris Darren asked. He sighed.  
- Well my parents want to meet you...They are asking if we can come to Clovis over the weekend and well its no fault with my family its just that my parents are going to ask you embarrassing questions Chris said  
- Like what Darren said  
- Like how many times we have sex Chris said  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Weekend in Clovis part two

Clovis friday 15:31

- There they are coming Tim Karyn said. Tim and Karyn couldn't wait to meet Darren. And then it knocked on the door.  
- I Take that Hannah fast said before her parents could say anything. Hannah opened the door and jumped in happiness when she saw her big brother. But more when she saw Darren.  
- OMG Its Blaine warbler is the guy who are dating my Big brother she said and squealed like a true fangirl.  
- Hey aren't you happy to see me Hannah Chris asked  
- No you are boring brother i been knowing you to long but your boyfriend is new and hot and Sexy she said  
- Well somebody is loving me Darren laughed. And then Karyn and Tim came.  
- Hi mum hi dad Chris said. Chris Tim and Karyn hugged each other.  
- Christopher where is my grandkitty Brian i have something to him Karyn said. Chris got and got the cat cage with Brian in it.  
- Here Brian buddy know we are in Clovis Chris said to Brian who responded with a loud meow. And that got Darren to lough out loud.  
- Darren what is it that is so funny Chris asked  
- Well your moans sounds like that but louder Darren laughed.  
- Mister Criss what do you mean with that Tim asked. And with Mister Both Darren and Chris started to lough out loud.  
- And your son likes to call me Mister when we are having sex Darren laughed  
- Iam sorry mom but he gets like this when he is horny Chris said.  
- Oh i understand... I think Why don't we go and eat the apple pie that is in the oven Karyn said  
- Sounds great mum but i have to take care of this first Chris said and took Darren into the bathroom.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Clovis Colfer house bathroom 16:12

- Oh god Darren i am so horny Chris said  
He pulled Darren in the shower and pulled him in a passionate kiss. Chris putted the shower on with hot water. They kissed passionately. Chris felled how Darren really turned him on. He felt how their erections met each other.  
- Darren please fuck me Chris moaned.  
- Sure Darren said. Chris unbuttoned Darrens shirt and started to lick Darrens chest.  
- Oh fuck chris that is feels so good Darren moaned.  
Chris took his shirt of and unbuttoned his pants. Chris bit up Darrens pants. And then they were standing there in the shower naked and horny as hell.  
- I Have lube in my shirt Chris said. Darren got the lube bottle who law on the floor.  
- Am i going in to you are are you going in to me Darren asked.  
- Havent i already said that Chris sighed  
- Yeah you have already said that...My fault Darren said and laughed. Darren got the Lube on his "Thing" and the prepared Chris.  
- Ok are you ready chris ? Darren asked  
- Yes i am ready Chris sighed.  
And then Darren pushed all way in. And Both Chris and Darren died in pleasure.  
- OH GOD DARREN Chris moaned when Darren got the thing in and out. Minutes later both Chris and Darren was so near to come.  
- OH CHRIS FUCK IM GOING TO COME Darren Moaned. And then on shaky knees Chris lose it and came all over Darrens hand and the wall. And Darren then came inside Chris.  
- That was so FUCKING AMAZING Darren laughed  
- I Never think i have came so hard Chris said. Chris started then to lick Darrens hand.  
- I hope your parents haven't heard anything of our loud moaning and everything Darren laughed  
- OH FUCK MY PARENTS Chris screamed. He got his pants and clothes so fast. When Chris and Darren walked into the kitchen holding hands and thinking un dapper thoughts about each other when Tim said  
- You guys seem to had fun in our bathroom  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Weekend in Clovis part four

Clovis Colfer Kitchen 16:57

Hannah laid on the floor and watched glee and played with Brian. And there they stand in the awkward silence.  
- You heard everything Chris said  
- OH WE DID Tim said. Tim seemed hysterical.  
- Chris how many times do you have sex every week Karyn asked.  
- Must i answer that mum Chris asked. Darren just stood there and looked dumb and sexy.  
- OK This week its 6 times Chris said.  
- Well good for you that you cant get each other pregnant Tim commented.  
- Well i feel like i and dad must take the talk with you two Karyn said.  
- Mum i rally don't think thats necessary Chris said.  
Moments later Chris and Darren was sitting there embarrassed and blushing.  
- Chris and Darren go to your room and stay there until you are sorry for what you done Tim said. And then Darren said something.  
- Karyn and Tim Chris is 22 soon 23 he is a adult not a child you should be proud over your beautiful son He said. And then Chris got up on their room.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Weekends in Clovis part 5 part 1

Clovis 20:12 Bedroom

- Oh i cant take this anymore my cat is on the bottom floor and he maybe getting CATNAPPED Chris screamed  
They had been on the room in 4 hours.  
- WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT Chris screamed to Darren.  
- You are so sexy when you are angry chris Darren said an sighed dreamy.  
- I KNOW Chris said. It was like he had came up with the idea of lamps or boats or something.  
- What honey what crazy idea do you have now Darren said and started to jump on the bed.  
- WE CAN GO TO DIVATOWN Chris screamed  
- Why are you screaming Darren asked  
- I don't know Chris said.  
- What is Divatown Darren asked  
- Its a gay club Chris answered like it was the most easiest to say in the world. Minutes later there both struggled with claiming down to the roof safely.  
- I think i am going to die Darren whispered in the dark night.  
- JUMP Chris answered.  
- I Don't know i can break a foot and i cant have afford that Darren said  
- Please for gods sake jump Chris said to Darren. And then Darren lost his grip and fell down in the wet grass.  
- OH SHIT ARE YOU OK Chris screamed in the dark  
- I AM OK Darren answered and Chris sighed in relief. And then Chris jumped. And moments later they walked hand in hand on the streets of Clovis.

Clovis 20:59 Divatown

- Ok so are this Divatown Chris ? Darren asked  
They both were standing in front of a big building with big neon lights.  
- Yeah i think that Chris whispered  
- Why are you whispering Darren asked and smiled goofy  
- Damm you Darren for asking everything Chris said and smiled back. They both sighed.  
- Well i think we would go in Darren said. Minutes later they both started to walk in.  
- Do you have your ID Chris ? Darren asked  
- Yeah why are you asking Chris answered  
- Um i forgot mine in New York Darren said.  
- Well then i have to be more embarrassed not only because people are going to know my face and then the fact that i have to make them believe that you are 26 doesn't make anything better Darren ! Chris screamed.  
- ID The guard asked. Chris got his ID from his pocket and gave it to the guard.  
- Oh Christopher is it you the guard asked  
- PLEASE ITS CHRIS Chris screamed  
- Well Chris today its Karaoke and Glee theme the guard and said and smiled.  
- And this Guy here is 26 and he is with me Chris said fast  
- Oh God its Darren Criss the guard said and squealed  
- CMON DOES EVERYBODY LOVE HIM Chris screamed  
- Well i think everybody love me Darren said and laughed  
- OMG i love Blaine Anderson he is amazing and so cute oh please Darren say that you are going to sing karaoke The guard squealed  
- Well are we going to do that Chris ? Darren asked  
- Maybe Maybe not Chris sighed.  
- Well mr criss you can go in Chris can i ask you something The guard said.  
- Well what is it Chris sighed  
- Is Darren good in bed the guard asked  
- CMON Yeah he is Chris said and walked in. When they got in loud glee music bumped and on a big screen glee was playing.  
- ITS KLAINE Someone screamed. And with that all in the club ruined to them.  
- Welcome to hell Chris whispered.  
- EVERYBODY BACK 10 STEPS Darren screamed. And everybody backed 10 steps.  
- Wow are you a fan whisper Chris whispered.  
- No i am just having a big fan army that worships me Darren answered. Minutes later they bot sat in the bar with a cocktail. 10 drinks later they both where drunk as hell.  
- Oh Darren look its Ricky martin over there Chris laughed  
- HEY Ricky overhere Darren laughed.  
- Well hello Chris Darren how are you today ricky said  
- Well i think we are drunk i am not sure Chris laughed  
- And we are horny Darren laughed. Ricky smiled a sexy smile.  
- Well i can fix that come with me up to my room Ricky said  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Clovis Hotel Fairfield Inn & Suites Room 206  
Saturday 10:23

Chris woke up. It felt like his heart had jumped in to his head. He didn't remember anything after the drinks. He opened slowly his eyes. The light was so bright. Was he looking at the sun or something.  
- Darren are you there ? Chris whispered. It took a while before a scratchy voice answered.  
- Chris i cant see anything Darren screamed.  
- Wait i am going to go and turn the lights of Chris said fast and started to walk to the light button. Chris did notice the clothes that laid on the floor.  
- What did happen last night Dare ? Chris said. Chris turned the lights of and finally he could see something.  
- Well we had a threesome with Ricky martin Darren said  
- Well that explains the pain in my throat and the pain in my ass Chris said.  
- Well you have all rights to be in pain we didn't even use lube Darren said  
- Wait what Chris said  
- Yeah we were so drunk so we didn't notice something Darren said. And the Chris phone started buzzing.  
- Wait its mom Chris said.  
- Hello he said  
- Chris honey Brian is Gone Karyn said  
_

10:57 Colfer house

- WHERE THE HELL IS MY S..I MEAN CAT Chris screamed when they came through the door  
- Chris Dad tried to drown Brian Hannah cried.  
- WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM DAD Chris cried. Chris pulled Darren in to a hot passionate kiss.  
- Come now mister and we are going to find our cat and go home Chris said.  
- O..Ok Darren gasped.  
- And GOODBYE PARENTS Chris screamed out loud to his parents. Then they ruined out of the house. Later when they were in the car Darren started to laugh.  
- And why are you laughing Chris asked.  
- Well it was in a steamy car we...or i mean Klaine make out Darren laughed.  
- WHY THE HELL MOST YOU BE HORNY ALL THE TIME Chris screamed.  
- Cause you are hot Darren answered. Chris blushed so hard.  
- Well...Thank you Chris said and smiled adorably  
- I so want to.. Darren said but got interrupted by Chris  
- Wait isn't that Brian there on the roof.  
- It is Darren said. And on the Police officers roof was a cat meowing. The cat had a "Chris Colfer is fucking amazing" shirt. And immanently Chris was out of the car. Firefighters and the whole town were there.  
- BRIAN COME DOWN FROM THERE Chris screamed  
- Mr Colfer is that your cat a Firefighter asked  
- YES It is my cat Chris said.  
- Well he don't want to jump down and we don't know what to do The firefighter said  
- I can go up there and get him Darren said.  
- Are you sure The firefighter said  
- Well i think so Darren said. He seamed really nervous. Maybe because he was afraid of heights.  
- Good luck Baby Chris said before Darren claimed up on the ladder. Darren shacked in fear.  
- Chris if i don't survive this i want you to know that i love you so much Darren said.  
- I Love you to Darren Chris Cried. Darren claimed up on the ladder with shaky knees.  
- Oh fuck fuck fuck Darren said to himself. Darren closed his eyes.  
- Ok...Brian come here Darren said. But Brian he didn't listen.  
- Brian... HELLO BRIAN COME HERE BEFORE I DIE Darren screamed to Brian. Brian gave Darren a look that said "Bad for you".  
- NOW YOU COME HERE Darren screamed to Brian. And Brian responded with a look that said "Come and get me". And then Darren started to Claim on the roof. To get Brian and be a hero. And when Darren got Brian he sighed in relief.  
- There i got you Darren said.  
- He got the cat everybody screamed on the ground.  
A hour later Darren, Chris and Brian were on their way home.  
- Darren i am so proud of you Chris said and kissed him  
- Chris do you want to marry me Darren asked.  
- What... Are you serious Chris laughed  
- I am serious Chris we have been tighter now in 3 years and i love you so much that i want to marry you. Darren said  
- I don now what to say Chris said  
- Just say yes Darren answered  
- YES YES I LOVE YOU DARREN EVERT CRISS Chris said and and Kissed Darren.  
- I love you to Darren said and Smiled Big  
_

THE END


End file.
